A Miracle in You
by ReddenedBlade
Summary: AU:SESSXKAGU She was a tormented young wind using demon with much on her mind she wished she'd forget. He was the new kid who had looks, a bit of money, and not to mention girls flinging theirselves at him. So what happens when these two go head to head?
1. Chapter 1 A new Start?

**Greetings all! It's me, Reddened Blade and I thank you for choosing to read my fic, "A Miracle in You". This is now story number two! Woot.Now, the main character of this story happens to be Kagura. Yes, unexpected, I know. But what can I say? The woman intrigues me. Do not worry. The other Inuyasha gang will appear throughout the plot as well, for they are essential. Now moving along...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and will NEVER own InuYasha. Now, if you think I did, would I be typing this fic right about now? D**

"…"** Talking**

'…'** Thoughts**

**Summary**-

_Kagura Kawata is a tormented young wind using demon with much on her mind she wishes she'd forget. She soon begins her senior year of high school along side her close friend, Kikyo. Always holding a heavy heart, she is known to hardly speak to anyone in a kind manner and could care less of what other people think. Believing that she is completely invisible to any popular eye, she expects the school year to go by smoothly. Unfortunately, her new next door neighbors happen to be real jerks. Having to deal with the two silver headed brothers is just the beginning of the young sorceress's problems! But little did she know that the Takahashi duo and a few other unexpected strangers will change her thoughts of life forever. _

A Miracle in You

**Chapter One**- A New Start?

A slim mid aged woman slowly set down a plate of breakfast on her kitchen table. Folding her hands gently in front of her, she grew a faint smile which revealed her few wrinkles that had formed during her late thirties. Her dark blue eyes which once shone bright dulled at the thought that she would soon be turning old. It, constantly being on her mind, since she was now 42, made her feel as if her time would soon be up, although for most it is quite a while's away.

Not only did the tragic thought of ageing gloomy fog over her mind, but her recent action of trying to divorce her husband also added to her stress. However, try as she might, her efforts proved to be useless. The man had refused to sign any papers concerning the matter of him and her splitting up. His words rang clear in her head: _Do anything close to that bullshit you tried to pull, and I'll be sure to have you dead, and not to mention that precious daughter of yours as well. Now, we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?_

The stench of the alcohol that he would constantly consume still lingered within her nostrils. Even after all this time, all this time he had suddenly disappeared, she still remembered every feature of his that he owned. Those crimson eyes she had once fell in love with, now reminded her of her unwanted death. His sinister smile, which used to be one of charm, brought fear within every fiber or her being, for she knew, nothing good laid behind it. A lone tear tricked down her pale cheek as she remembered they way she had been mistreated in every possible way. Screams still echoed in her head, and those eyes. Her child's red frightened eyes were those that scared her the most. 'What type of mother am I? How could I let my only daughter experience such a nightmare?' Her heart ached whenever she thought about it, and she could do nothing but doubt her skills as a parent. 'No wonder Kagura has grown so distant… It is my fault. I'm a horrible mother. I-I've failed…'

It has been three years since Naraku, her abusive husband, had gone away without a word and for that, she couldn't have been more relieved. During the time, she had tried to heal her mental wounds, enter work with a true smile plastered on her face for once, and most importantly, cope with Kagura, to try and make her laugh and smile, but perhaps, those were wasted efforts as well.

A hopeless sigh escaped her lips and she quickly wiped her tear stained face. The woman swiftly made her way to the steps that led to her daughter's room. It was now time for Kagura to awaken. Today had been the very first day of a new school year; her senior year to be exact. Making a quick knock on her door, she had heard no response. She then ordered, "Kagura? Kagura open up now, you're going to be late!" Still hearing no answer, the impatient woman barged through her daughter's door with angry eyes.

"Kagura, why must you always ignore me?" she asked, and then realized that she was speaking to no one but herself.

Sighing, she walked over to the window and slid it open. There she spotted Kagura sitting on the balcony's edge with one leg swinging up and about. She couldn't help but stare for a moment. Over the years, the woman had noticed this had been a routine of Kagura's. Always would her eyes stare at the sun rising or falling, as if the sun would answer her silent question. _Why?_ It was written all over Kagura's face. The girl had been confused. Why had she lived such a life as a child? Did she truly deserve it? The slight noise had then caught Kagura's attention before she gave her mother a small smile.

"Good morning mother. Is anything wrong?" she asked before looking at the rising sun once more.

The woman blinked and once again breathed hard which caused her black bangs to swirl in different directions. "First off, how many times do I have to tell you to stop sitting on the edge? You might seriously get hurt!" said Kagura's mother with worried eyes.

"Well a couple of times but how-" began Kagura before she was cut off by her mother's hand.

"Secondly, if you do decide to disobey my simple orders, at least leave the window open so you wouldn't accidentally lock yourself out." she said before placing her hand on her forehead.

Kagura's face grew bored as she hopped back onto safe ground. "Sorry mother, but this is my only way of having a clear head. You know how I can't start off the day without trying to forget… "

Kagura's mother's eyes widened a fraction. She had been surprised to hear Kagura actually explain this habit of hers. She then peeked at her daughter with a questioning look. "Kagura, I'm sorry, I never meant for it to be this way…"

"Mother, don't sweat it. It's nothing." was what the girl said before sliding past her mother and heading to the bathroom for preparation. The woman followed her daughter's sullen movements with saddened eyes. 'Oh angel, will it forever be this way? You act as if you don't care, but I could see otherwise… Your eyes tell it all.'

Kagura ran a brush smoothly through her short black hair while her eyes remained on her reflection through a mirror. Out of habit, she bit at her bottom lip as she attempted to put her hair into a perfect bun, a style in which she had always preferred. Afterwards, she stuck two whit-silky-like feathers into her work and had then released a sigh. 'So it begins.'

Yet another school year has come to a start and Kagura had hopes of beginning on the right foot. Her previous years of going to the high school--Shikon High-- weren't of any she enjoyed. For instance, Yura Yamaguchi. A demon girl Kagura has grown to hate and had often fought at the school. She was one of the 'popular' as one would put it, and never held a kind attitude. Yura was known to be the school slut, and could probably have any male she desired. None of this had bothered Kagura, until she witnessed the hair demon make a pass on her ex, Koga and Koga, him being the idiot, stood there and ALLOWED it to happen. So after having to show Yura a few moves or two, Koga had then soon received a piece of Kagura's mind.

Then there was the matter of her teachers. Kagura had disliked them all. It wasn't as if she were a dumb student and hadn't completed any of her assignments, it was just the matter of her being rude. Year after year she had shown each and everyone one of them no respect. At times, she would wander into class when ever she felt fit, and would possibly receive a simple question like, _Kagura, why are you late? _And she would respond, _None of your goddamn business, fucker, _and of course, she would have to get a sort of punishment for her bad mouthing. But at the time, she could care less. Detention hadn't proved to be any worse than what she had been through almost all her life. Sometimes, she would simply laugh at the word. But now, she had sworn to herself that she will turn over a new leaf. She had new things to worry about, like college and basically her future. Such juvenile acts were now out of her league. For a while, anyway.

Kagura tugged at her burgundy school uniform she was now wearing and glanced down at her skirt. 'Is it me, or are these things getting shorter?' she thought, but then shrugged. 'The placed is probably ran by a sick perv.'

Heading down the stairs, Kagura thanked her mother for the breakfast she had received. "Oh, Kikyo. Here already?" She wasn't surprised to see her best friend standing at the kitchen door, waiting for her arrival. Kikyo stood tall and elegant, her long silky black hair adding to her beauty. Kagura had always thought of her as a girl made of perfection. Perfect grades, and perfect looks. How else to define her?

"Of course. Now, are we ready to go?" asked Kikyo after grabbing her bag from atop the table.

"Sure."

That is when Kagura's mother rushed to give her daughter a hug with thoughts of never letting go. "You better make me proud this year! Try not to get into any issues? I don't think I could bare another phone call home concerning your behavior."

Kagura grinned knowingly, but agreed to do her best. Her face had then turned serious. "And YOU try not to be too hard on yourself, mother. If you need anything, just call my cell. I don't give a damn what any teacher says. I'll rush my ass-"

"Kagura!"

Kagura forced out an apology for her profanity and then gave her mother a peck on the cheek. "See ya around. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

A exasperated sigh could be heard from Kikyo.

Kagura's mother smiled. "I'll manage, just go on Kagura. Poor Kikyo here is growing impatient."

"Riight." Kagura stretched her eyeballs toward Kikyo's direction. "Let's go."

"Finally."

Kagura and Kikyo had then left the building, but Kagura with more reluctance on her steps. 'Oh gods, Please let this be another year without Naraku.'

**:Well tell me what you think! R&R please:**


	2. Chapter 2 What the Hell?

**"…" Talking**

'…'** Thoughts**

**Summary- **

_Kagura Kawata is a tormented young wind using demon with much on her mind she wishes she'd forget. She soon begins her senior year of high school along side her close friend, Kikyo. Always holding a heavy heart, she is known to hardly speak to anyone in a kind manner and could care less of what other people think. Believing that she is completely invisible to any popular eye, she expects the school year to go by smoothly. Unfortunately, her new next door neighbors happen to be real jerks. Having to deal with the two silver headed brothers is just the beginning of the young sorceress's problems! But little did she know that the Takahashi duo and a few other unexpected strangers will change her thoughts of life forever. _

**DISCAIMER- I STILL do not own Inuyasha. Don't think I ever will.**

**A Miracle in You**

**Chapter Two- What the Hell?**

The city bus drove off noisily after Kikyo and Kagura made their departure. A few gruff coughs escaped their throats as a struggle to breath under its thick smoke soon met with them. "And why is it that neither of us owns a car by now?" Kikyo asked dryly after dusting off the back of her skirt. For some odd reason, she had believed she had sat on something sticky during the whole ride. Maybe it was her anxiety to escape the old, wheezing woman whom she had sat next to, to cause such a thought.

Kagura blinked a few times, now noticing that Kikyo was speaking. "I'm sorry, what?"

Kikyo refrained to the action of rolling her eyes, but instead asked, "Are you thinking of your mother still?" Hearing no answer from the wind demon confirmed her of her suspicions.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." she reassured, now the both of them walking in conversation. This had made Kagura inwardly laugh. She had never believed her mother was ever under the title of being 'fine'. The woman was constantly worried over something, whether it was the fact that Kagura enjoyed sitting on her balcony's edge, or even witnessing an innocent bird being ran over by a passing car. _Oh, the poor little guy, _she would say, actually on the verge of tears. _May he rest in peace._ And then, she had the weight of despicable Naraku on her shoulders. How could she possibly be fine?

Kikyo noticed the worried look of Kagura's once more and became annoyed. "Wow Kagura. I have never seen you this pathetic since the day I've first met you. Your mother, she has survived through much, hasn't she? She knows what she's doing so give it a _rest_."

'Like hell she does!' Kagura wanted to scream, but instead gave Kikyo a glare. "Oh gee, thanks, Kikyo. Yeah, I'll give it a rest. I'll be so damn quiet that you won't hear a word from me all day- no, all YEAR. And yes, I'll stop worrying over my mother. She's obviously not worth the time nor-"

This is when Kikyo sighed and decided to tune Kagura out. The girl was known to rant on and on simply to prove a point. Yes, Kikyo knew Kagura had good reasoning to worry over her mother, but what was behaving this way going to solve? It was all a waste of energy and only proved to irk her nerves.

"…and hell, why not go after the bastard and kill him myself? I mean, what do I have to loose?"

"Kagura…"

"Maybe I could just blow him straight to hell and risk myself going to jail, is that what you're saying?"

"KAGURA."

"What!" She was surprised to hear such emotion escape Kikyo.

"Are you done?"

"Well…"

"Good. Now, let us move on with our lives, shall we?" suggested Kikyo, all the while smiling at Kagura's childish behavior.

The girls finally came into sight of Shikon High, a place where most found it as a social convention, a hellhole, or even a building where learning was actually done and taken seriously. People were already seen lazing about school grounds or busily chattering among friends, a sign that the second bell hasn't yet rung. As Kikyo and Kagura were about close to crossing the street as their only obstacle, a speedy silver car hurriedly drove passed them, leaving their hearts caught in their throats. That was enough to set Kagura's anger a blaze.

"Watch where the hell you are going, you dumb fuck!" she screamed after the car with a threatening fist. She then gazed down at Kikyo who held a hand to her chest. "Are you alright, Kikyo? I swear if that idiot did anything to you, I'll go over there and kick his ass, RIGHT NOW."

'How touching.' Kikyo thought sarcastically but then only said, "It really isn't necessary. I'm only shaken up, that's all." Kagura wasn't completely satisfied with her tone, but dropped the subject anyway. "Very well, let's be on our way." she said slyly while offering an arm. Kikyo quirked an eyebrow to show her confusion, but then stiffly shoved her arm through Kagura's. This time, with a watchful eye, the two girls crossed the now empty street and made way to the start of their day.

_A couple of hours before…_

**0000**

"Oh honey, shouldn't you wake up the boys? I hear the school year begins today." said a blacked hair woman before taking a sip of her coffee.

A man with long, silver, tied back hair glanced at his wife from the corner of his eye. "Mhm… Don't schools in this sort of community require registration? Last I remember we haven't done anything of the sort." He glanced back at his newspaper. 'Hm…. A Five-letter word for riches? Easy. M-O-N-E-Y.' Before he had a chance to scribble down his new finding into the crossword puzzle, he leaned back in surprise as he heard a slam on the table.

"Already done! I called up the school today from that exact newspaper, and got the boys in. Don't you think it's best that we get them into school as soon as possible?" she stated proudly, while removing her fists from the table and resting her elbows atop it.

The silver-headed man shook his head. Akita, his wife, always would go out of her way in order to satisfy himself, or any of their kids. When would she learn that it really wasn't necessary? "When on earth did you get a chance to do that? We only moved here a couple of days ago." he asked, now setting the newspaper down and standing.

She then gave him a look. One that had accused him of doubting her abilities. "Tomo, you were sleeping like a complete slob at the time. I couldn't bear that obnoxious snoring of yours any longer so… I've decided to do something useful."

A broad laugh escaped Tomostu as he nervously scraped at his rigid maroon stripes that adorned his right cheekbone. "Ha! If I'm not mistaken, it is you who-"

Akita now stood, a perfect scowl planted on her face. "We are no longer continuing this conversation. You could rest your pretty little head here. I'll go wake up the boys." and with that, she turned to leave and headed for the staircase, all the while muttering to herself about 'filthy dog demons' and their lack of class.

"I heard that!" she then heard echo about the halls, and couldn't help but smile at her husband's antics.

As she walked, Akita's long red silk kimono dragged behind her on polished floors, while her long hair swept at her feet. Soon, she met up with the door of her eldest, stepson's.

She nervously bit at her nail as she faced it. Her current relationship between herself and her stepson, Sesshomaru, wasn't of anything she preferred. He had two main reasons for loathing the woman. Of course, he thought of her as a wicked witch whose solemn purpose was to replace his own true blood related mother and hold complete control over his father.

She could do nothing but deny such nonsense. Never had that sort of an intention crossed her mind. There was only one reason she had been married to the dog demon, Tomostu, a reason for causing her to do whatever he asked --even though he hadn't asked for much-- and everything else in her power to satisfy him. The dog demon had her heart in his grasp, causing her to fall madly in love with him. If anything, that was what she was sure of. This had also angered Sesshomaru. She was human. In his eyes, he saw that as impossible. How can a full-fledged demon of Tomostu's statue run off with a human female? Akita remembered Tomostu explain to her that Sesshomaru has, and possibly will, always her race. She hadn't taken this as a shock. Most demons had the same emotion held, but what could be done?

She forced out a sigh and turned on her heels. 'Maybe it's best if I were to wake Inuyasha first.'

Just then, Sesshomaru's bedroom door swung open, revealing amber eyes from its shadows. As he exited, he shut the door quietly behind him, and gave Akita a glance. She looked over to him as well, now holding a nerved expression.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. I had no idea you were awake. I meant to tell you earlier-" This is where she stopped, now noticing that the boy wasn't even giving her any of his attention, but instead headed elsewhere, with slow, lazed strolls.

A hand reached her temple as she decided to breathe steadily. 'Sesshomaru, how can I prove to you what I am capable of if all you chose to do is ignore me?' she wanted to say this aloud, but she knew well it would not change any thoughts that rang through his head.

Akita now trotted toward Inuyasha's room, a delicate frown placed on her pale face. Reaching the door, she gently turned the knob, knowing that her son had been sleeping due to his loud snoring. She gazed around the room with a hand placed on her hip. He _still_ hadn't unpacked anything since their recent move-in. Because of it being empty, she was able to see how fairly sized the room had been. Her glance then glued on toward Inuyasha's form as he appeared sprawled carelessly on top of his queen-sized bed with nothing on but red boxers. 'If he only knew how similar he was to his father.'

She roughly pushed her way past all the filled boxes that stood between herself, and his bed. Her eyes narrowed into slits, she dangerously slammed one hand onto his bare chest.

"OWW! What the hell!" he cried out as he jolted awake. Roughly rubbing at his eyes, he caught sight of his mother innocently smiling down at him. "Mom, are you nuts? You could of really bruised me!" he looked down at his perfectly toned chest and cringed as he saw a rand handprint begin to form. 'Damn woman.' he thought while unconsciously rubbing it.

"Inuyasha, unpack all of these boxes." she stated calmly. "Please don't force me to tell you again." A finger was now placed on her chin after she had reached his door. "Oh and I almost forgot! You're going to school today so get into something decent."

What the hell? School? Where did that come from? "What'd ya mean school? We just moved here!" He landed on his face as he attempted to hop over a box.

Akita looked down at him with disgust. "I'm sure you heard me loud and clear. I'll have the directions ready for your brother. Try telling him for me?" and with that she left with a small slam of the door.

Inuyasha stood and ran a clawed hand through his silver locks. He hated school. It angered him that already he had to go and face half the population of girls in the whole building. Sure, some tended to be hot, sexy vixens that he wouldn't mind showing them a thing or two, but then there were the others. Those who had nothing better to do than follow his every movement, as if 'stalking' had all of a sudden became their new occupation.

His eyes scanned all the boxes that surrounded his room with a scowl. 'Aw screw it.' he thought before grabbing a towel that was thrown on his carpeted floor. He then scrambled for the bathroom with plans of taking a cold shower.

**0000**

"Ah, so you understand then..?"

Sesshomaru eyed the bottle of water he held in his hand. "What does it matter? We're simply going to school." he replied to Tomostu's previous question with a bored expression shown. He'd always noticed that his father had a tendency of speaking with him of unimportant matters.

"Then I suggest you get a move on and begin preparation for you senior year! Why I remember when I was around your age, there was no such thing as schooling and all this nonsense. I was raised during the feudal ages; did I ever tell you that?"

Sesshomaru gave his father a look that clearly stated: Does-it-look-like-I- care? But instead, he muttered a no, knowing full well that his father had told him a thousand times. "However, although I would enjoy holding this small conversation with you, I have other matters to attend to." and without waiting for a response, he left.

He entered his room, and noticed a newspaper lay atop his desk where his laptop also stood. An unwanted scent then entered his senses, causing him to inwardly snarl. The human had trespassed into his territory as if she owns the place. Did she not know that he had wanted nothing to do with her? As if the scent of humans weren't bad enough, now a particular one of a person he had disliked dearly had resided in his own room. His eyes wandered elsewhere, in hopes of trying to forget the small issue. He then went into search of clothing to wear but already was disrupted by hard banging at his door. Already he knew of the culprit.

Impatiently, Sesshomaru swung the door open only to see Inuyasha with a raised fist and a towel placed on his damp hair. "Oh great, you're awake." said he, with sarcasm leaking out.

"It would appear so."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and placed a fist on the desk that stood near the door. "Look, my mother said we gotta head for that school… Shiken high or whatever! So hurry it up." he hotly said before gazing around Sesshomaru's room knowingly. As expected, everything had already been neatly unpacked and placed in their proper positions, much opposite of his own room. It's the way Sesshomaru has been for as long as he had known him. 'What a neat freak.' Inuyasha thought with annoyance after leaving and shutting the door.

Sesshomaru stared at the door Inuyasha had just walked out of and wondered why in the hell had Inuyasha suddenly believed he, or that filthy mother of his held control over him? 'Hn.'

Again, he was wasting time over unimportant matters because obviously a human, and a mere half demon weren't ever considered important.

He again glanced at the newspaper and now noticed something on it was circled. 'This must be the address.' He tore out the small piece of information, selected a plain white, buttoned up shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, and then headed for the shower.

**0000**

Both boys left the house while Akita stared through the front door. A hopeless sigh escaped her lips as she examined them. 'I tell those two to wear something decent, and what do they chose? A shirt and jeans.' But she couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so she gave them a wave. "Have fun boys!"

But she was ignored.

Inuyasha growled angrily as he witnessed Sesshomaru open the driver's seat to their Mitsubishi Eclipse. "What do you think you are doing? I'm driving!" he said, jabbing his thumb into his chest.

This caused Sesshomaru to close his eyes irritably. "Not a chance. I do not wish to relive the nightmare of you driving. Ever. I am the one with the keys, so get it." His eyes stared into Inuyasha's own, as if this action were to add to his orders. But Inuyasha had simply folded his arms.

"No way, I'm driving, or we ain't going anywhere."

Sesshomaru shrugged, and entered the vehicle. He slammed the door shut, started the engine, and pressed hard on the gas pedal as if her were taunting someone to race. Inuyasha grew a scared expression before hollering, "Fine, fine!" He believed that Sesshomaru was trying to run him over with the car. It's not as if he hasn't done it before.

Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha mumble to himself angrily and grew a satisfied smirk. 'Good, he knows his place.' He blared some music on and stared at the time. 7:55 it read. "Great." He again glanced at Inuyasha. "Put that seat belt on."

"Feh, yeah right."

"Alright then, it is your funeral."

Before Inuyasha had a chance to register what Sesshomaru was speaking of, the car had zoomed out of the driveway with frightening speed while barely missing a passing car.

"You idiot!" he yelled as he held on to his seat for dear life. Sesshomaru had remained with a careless expression, lightly tapping his finger to the beat of the song. He did not enjoy being late for anything.

After reaching a stop light, Inuyasha felt it was safe enough and quickly fumbled for the seat belt. "You're nuts you know that? Completely NUTS." Sesshomaru paid no mind to Inuyasha's insults but instead stared angrily at the stop light. When was the damn thing going to turn green? Seeing no cars passing by in front of him, Sesshomaru slammed his foot on the gas pedal and crossed the red light just as two girls began to cross the street. Inuyasha noticed this and scowled.

"MY driving is hardly the issue here. You nearly ran those two chicks down!" he said, looking back to see if they were alright. 'Man, that one looks about ready to totally slaughter someone.'

"_Nearly_ is the key word, little brother."

That is when Inuyasha chose to shut up. He knew Sesshomaru was referring to the time where he had ran over a poor, defenseless old man who had simply wanted to enjoy a walk with his poodle. Poor guy had been in the hospital ever since. But yet, the old man hadn't sued the Takahashi family for all their worth, only passed the issue aside as if it were a mere fly. That had been a surprise. It was like the old man WANTED to be dead. Although this hadn't stopped Tomostu from paying the guy every month for his health care.

Before Inuyasha knew it, the car had stopped and had been put into park. Sesshomaru left his seat after retrieving the keys and slammed the door shut. He stared at Inuyasha who still remained seated. "Get out the damn car, we're here."

Inuyasha blinked, and did what he was told, but not without displaying his colorful vocabulary.

As always, Sesshomaru ignored the half demon and locked the doors. His hands entered his jeans pockets as he walked to the school. It hadn't looked like much, only a building that was infected with rotten children and teachers who were possibly dumber than he. Inuyasha walked carelessly behind him, while glaring holes into the back of his head.

'Damn, another year with Sesshomaru. A perfect way to add misery to my life.'

And that, is what Sesshomaru intended to do.

0

0

0

0

**Yes, this chapter proved to be a bit more longer than the previous one. I only wanted the readers to view the life of Sesshomaru's as well, not only Kagura's. Okay, it seems I gots a few reviews. Koolie! Koolie indeed.**

**Suzuki The Dog Demon- **Why thank you! I tried my best, and it truly makes me all giddy inside once I receive such a compliment. I'll be sure to get the up coming chapters up a.s.a.p.

**Inu-midoriko- **Really? Omg, thank you! I feel honored! Yep, you bet I'll continue to update. You just need to bear with me, hehe, I'm a bit of a slow typing person.

**Kagura-ness- **Thanks! As I said before, I tried my best. Although I must admit, I wish my writing skills would show some improvement. I'm still a bit young ya know and haven't a clue what I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3 Do You Remember?

-1**"…" Talking**

'…'** Thinking**

**Summary**-

_Kagura Kawata is a tormented young wind using demon with much on her mind she wishes she'd forget. She soon begins her senior year of high school along side her close friend, Kikyo. Always holding a heavy heart, she is known to hardly speak to anyone in a kind manner and could care less of what other people think. Believing that she is completely invisible to any popular eye, she expects the school year to go by smoothly. Unfortunately, her new next door neighbors happen to be real jerks. Having to deal with the two silver headed brothers is just the beginning of the young sorceress's problems! But little did she know that the Takahashi duo and a few other unexpected strangers will change her thoughts of life forever. _

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to type this down every chapter? I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. **

**A Miracle in You**

**Chapter 3- Do You Remember?**

Her eyes stared at her friend's moving hand, as if she had the power of stopping it from its action. Disappointment soon flooded after realizing her glares proved to be useless.

"Honestly Kagura, have you forgotten the rules already?"

The young demon gave Kikyo a glance, but hadn't refrained from fanning herself. "But it's so hot…" Kagura's bangs lashed out violently as gusts of wind rushed toward it. She couldn't help herself. The heat in the muggy, windowless, art room she and Kikyo had been in was the cause of her using her demonic powers. Sure the rules clearly stated that the uses of anyone's special abilities were not permitted on school grounds, but what did she care? She was in a dire need of breeze and like hell was she going to simply sit there and have rules limit her satisfaction.

"And besides, no one's here, so stop being a tight ass." she added, eyes now closing in content. 'Damn does this feel good.'

Kikyo mentally rolled her eyes. Being a sorceress of the wind, Kagura could willingly summon any amount of air she pleased with but a simply movement of a hand, foot, or heck, even a useless pinky. She thought of it as a powerful technique which would always come in handy due to its constant supply. The only downside would be the matter of Kagura turning exhausted. Of course once tired, one could not work up to their max ability.

Kikyo could never say that Kagura had inherited these powers from any of her parents, because neither of them had shown any signs of controlling wind. Naraku was a creature made of a large amount of demons, all constructing a body which held a human heart. According to Kagura, he had some how gotten rid of the mortal organ and instead of being only half demon at the time, he transformed into one of full blood. And Amy, Kagura's mother, was one Kikyo knew nothing about. Never had the woman displayed any special techniques nor had Kikyo received any sort of explanation. This made her think. How did Kagura come to become a _wind_ sorcerer? Could one of the many demons Naraku had been created from be her source? Kikyo had never met the guy, but what was told of him was enough to make her skin crawl and only one word came to mind to describe such a being.

Evil.

Again, Kikyo gave her friend a glance, but not as hardened as before. 'Sure she acts tough,'

Kagura caught Kikyo staring at her, but paid it no mind. Right now, she was enjoying herself.

'but she's burning up inside.'

**_Flashback 3 years into the past: Kikyo's P.O.V._**

I was now returning to my home with a sack of fish food tightly clenched under my arm. I haven't fed my poor fish Mu in days so I've decided to bring it a grand buffet. That is when I noticed the sky began to gray and a small drop of water soon met with the bridge of my nose. I cursed my luck. I still had many blocks to travel before I came anywhere close to my home, and with no money left, I couldn't buy a ride. A small thought then crossed my mind. 'Hm, maybe I could lift my skirt a little, have some idiotic pervert take me home, and then purify him to oblivion if anything were to happen.' I mentally laughed at the ridiculous idea. Yes, I held special powers as well. And because of that, I was never under the category of being normal. But I couldn't have been more grateful.

As if the Gods were laughing down at me as well, the rain began to _crash_ its way down to earth ground. I sighed knowingly. I never was the one to have good fortune, ever since the day I was born. I mean, it was sunny as hell by the time I bought this fish crap they call food, so why not take a nice stroll? No umbrella, no jacket, just a simple summer dress, and tennis shoes. But no, I couldn't get away with that. It just _had _to rain.

I watched a few buildings pass by as I walked. I tried to take my mind off of the heavy rain and imagined I was walking through bushes of colorful flowers instead of filthy puddles. Well bloody hell, that wasn't helping either. How silly of me. This rain must have had some awkward affect to my brain. I wondered why such stupid thoughts crossed mind.

My walking soon slowed its pace as I noticed a lone girl sat on a bench as it seemed she was staring into the palms on her lap. I had thoughts of leaving her right there. She was obviously an idiot to sit in this rain as if it were nothing, and I do not associate myself with idiots. As I reached the bench, my ears picked up the dim sound of sniffling. The girl was crying! My mind told me to walk away, but my feet were moving TOWARD her on its own accord. 'Stop feet, I command you!' Nothing. The next thing I knew, I was sitting along side the girl. When the hell had that happened? Damn this rain. It held not only control of my mind, but my body as well. The Kikyo I knew would have continued on her way, and not even praise the girl with a second glance. But now just looking at her, I felt, dear I say? Guilty?

Mu's food was now placed on my lap as I stared holes into it. Because of it, I had to deal with mind controlling rain, and a sobbing girl. "You know, it _is_ raining."

Great, Kikyo. That's a perfect way to comfort the girl, by stating the obvious. She hadn't said anything, only hiccupped. I shook my head shamefully. The girl had looked a complete wreck. Her clothes were torn in various places, her eye shadow making her eyes look like black holes ( I wondered why a girl her age would wear eye shadow in the first place) and her hair tussled. I realized a dark bruise cling around her neck, so thick and dark it looked as if it were a chocker. I would have recoiled at the sight, but I chose not to.

The words just blurted out of my mouth. "What happened to you?" At my question, the girl seemed to have gotten angry and forgotten all about her tears. She looked at me and I immediately found my heart pumping at a faster rate. Those eyes… her eyes were red and frightening. I was amazed to see such a thing.

"Just leave me alone."

Ah, so she did know how to speak. Not a complete idiot after all. But I refused to leave, there must have been a good explanation as to why I've suddenly met up with this girl, and I was going to find out. So I waited, not saying another word until I heard her begin to cry once more. My eyes remained on her face as the rain blended with her tears. Obviously someone had abused her, and at that realization I found myself patting her back. She didn't seem to mind, but what shocked me was that the wench had went and cried on my shoulder for what seemed like hours. I was quite uncomfortable with this new side of me, yet I was content that I was sort of helping. All she needed was a friend, and at the moment I just happened to be the one. Damn.

Her sobs soon subsided as she raised her head from my shoulder. "You didn't have to comfort me, woman."

Well I never! What a rude little wench. "And you didn't have to spill your guts all over my shoulder." I retorted back, almost as rudely. The girl's eyes narrowed, but then she looked elsewhere. The rained still poured and I found myself beginning to have a runny nose. Oh well, I'd just have to heal myself later with my abilities.

"What a joke. This is all a joke, you know that? My life isn't set. No way. It always has these damn twists and turns which is driving me insane!"

I blinked. What the HELL was this girl talking about? Twists and turns? WHAT twist and turns? And why was she yelling? But I only shrugged and nodded, as if I understood where she was getting at.

My eyes then traveled to Mu's food. It was a fairly big sack that could cover one's head. "Here." I offered it to her. She might catch a cold in this awful weather. She then looked at me, bewildered.

"What do you want me to do with that? Eat it?"

I then heard myself laugh at her stupidity. "No, silly, use it as an umbrella. You might catch a cold."

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "I don't need you pathetic excuse as a shield, Keep it."

This woman had some serious social issues. Here I am, offering her help a second time, and she pushes it away. Didn't she want to be flu free?

As if she read my mind, she then said, "I'm a demon, I don't catch colds." She slid the side of her short wet hair to reveal pointed ears. Well, I didn't see that coming. A demon. I should of figured it out at first glance, especially with those red eyes of hers. They were a dead give away. I contemplated on whether I should run for my precious but still young life, or stay put. I stuck with choice B.

"Then what are you doing out in this rain? I'm sure you have better things to do." _Like terrorizing us humans_, but I wasn't going to say that.

"I could be asking you the same question."

I then began to explain to her how I had simply came out to buy fish food and then the cursed rain began to fall. She chuckled.

I felt offended that she suddenly found my misfortune a joke. "And what is so funny?" I asked coldly. She then apologized, something I'm sure demons couldn't do.

"The rain, it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It just happens when I'm angry."

This girl was making no sense with each minute I got to know her. How could someone possibly control the weather out of emotion?

She sighed, and as she did so, she seemed to be less tense. My eyes slightly widened as I felt less amounts of raindrops thump against my head. So it WAS her fault. I then saw the old sun I knew peep out through some clouds.

"It's okay." I lied, and stood. Realizing that I wasn't going to receive anymore information from her, there was no point in staying. "Well, I must be off."

I turned to leave until I heard her call out, "Wait a minute." I rolled my eyes and looked at her only to see she was fidgeting with her feet. "May I come with you? We live pretty close…"

Wow. A female stalker. Interesting. "But how do you know where I live?" I heard myself ask.

She seemed to be shock, as if she had just received a big let down. "You mean you've never noticed me? I live across the street from you."

Hearing this, slightly crept me out for reasons unknown. I've never seen her a day in my life, yet she claims…

"Please, I don't want my father to spot me alone. I wouldn't be asking if I weren't desperate." She had been scared, no terrified. I could practically see her shake with uneasiness. "Sure, why not." She was afraid of her father. Maybe he was the one who had abused her.

After I agreed to her plea, she hadn't smiled, only muttered a simple 'thanks'. I wondered if I was doing the right thing.

As we walked, I soon found out her name was Kagura, a wind using demon. The reason she had ran away was because her mother and father had gotten into a brutal fight. Her father was drunk at the time and had lost control, as usual. Basically her mother was beaten to a pulp, and Kagura strangled. It was horrible how Kagura shook as she told me the story. I felt my heart ache out toward her, but yet I could do nothing but be a friend. Some how, I knew that wasn't enough.

_**End of Flashback, present: Normal P.O.V.**_

By now, Kagura had stopped fanning herself and looked at Kikyo oddly due to her sudden silence. She never witnessed Kikyo in a daze before as she looked close to drooling all over the student desk. Kagura grinned. 'This is priceless.'

She then whipped out her picture cell phone from her book bag without Kikyo noticing.

CLICK

Kikyo blinked, and now faced Kagura. "What was that?"

"What was what?" she had immediately returned her phone to her bag.

Kikyo grew suspicious. "Nothing…"

Kagura hid a smile and turned to the clock. 8:05. "Ugh, when is this class going to start?"

"Patience Kagura. We've got 5 minutes."

A few students had already been in the class room, carrying on small conversation. None of which Kagura recognized. But, as if she had just jinxed herself,

"Babe!"

A tall boy had entered, his long black hair held high in a tight ponytail. His eyes shined a bright blue, while a boyish grin was plastered on his face.

Kagura frowned. "Koga, what the hell are you doing here?"

**0000**

His eyes darted in between the faces that stared at him with admiration, yet he walked coolly with both hands shoved in his pants pockets and a meager frown placed on his face.

"Ooh, check out the new guy!"

"Oh my gawd, look at that pretty hair!"

"Could he be a demon?"

"Those ears are so cute!"

And as he looked in between faces, he noted the ugly ones, from what he considered cute. 'Feh, not worth time.'

So he paid no mind to the stares, thinking he had more important things to do. 'Where in the hell could it be?' His walking soon came to a stop as he reached the janitor's closet, in other words, a dead end. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he swiftly turned in the opposite direction only to be met with chocolate brown eyes.

"Heya!"

Inuyasha shrank back with surprise at the girl's sudden outburst. "Hey, you shouldn't be sneaking up behind people like that!"

The girl smiled. "Ha! You make it sound as if you're doing something illegal."

"Feh."

She quirked an eye brow confusedly, but hadn't gone far into the issue. "Well, it seems as though you're new here, correct? I've never seen you around in the previous years."

"Well aren't you a smart one."

She ignored his comment, and out stretched a hand. "My name's Kagome, what's yours?"

Was this girl serious? Did it look like he had the time for small talk here? He stared at her lone hand, but hadn't moved a muscle. "It's Inuyasha. Now look, could yah tell me where 207 is so I could move on with my life?"

Kagome's arm returned to her side. "Why of course, since that's where I'm heading as well."

Inuyasha gave the girl a once-over glance just to see what he was dealing with here. She was about a head shorter that he, and her ebony locks reached mid-back. Her eyes seemed to be of ones that were always leaping with joy, as well as her attitude. Her legs were skinny, but nice and tall, where as her breasts were fairly sized. 'Not bad.' he thought but then crossed his arms. "Whatever, let's just make this quick."

Kagome gave a bleak nod. "Sure!"

**0000**

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" he asked confusedly, before hopping to a seat that was next to Kagura's.

Kagura hadn't fallen for the innocent look, but only glared at Koga. "You know what I mean. Since when have you ever liked art? And when are you going to quite with the names? I AM NO LONGER YOURS. We're through. OVER. DONE."

Koga could only smile, conceitedly showing off his K-9's. "I see you haven't changed a bit." His eyes then glanced at Kikyo, giving her a lazed wave.

"Hello Koga." she muttered, already disliking her first period class. Kikyo had always hated the wolf demon. He was an annoying, cocky, possessive, rowdy demon, and she never understood as to why Kagura could let such a being stand anywhere near her, yet alone date him.

"Again, why are you here Koga?"

He shrugged. "You never knew I was into art?"

"I never knew YOU knew what art was."

This time he frowned, but before he could say anything, a loud holler was heard at the front of the room, now grabbing everyone's attention.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH. I'VE ASKED YOU CHILDREN TO QUIET DOWN FOUR TIMES ALREADY BUT I GUESS YOU LACK THE ABILITY TO HEAR AS WELL AS ANY SIGNS OF ACEDEMIC SKILLS. NOW TAKE YOUR SEATS OR I WILL BE FORCED TO HOLD YOU ALL AFTER SCHOOL."

Silence dawned upon the class room as each gave the teacher a stare. He stood tall and brave, yet a decent scowl made him appear older than what he probably was. His form had been skinny and flimsy, causing most of the students to wonder how such a man could give out an intimidating outburst which he had done previously.

"Now,"

He straightened his silk blue tie which went awfully along with his red shirt and gold dress pants. "My name is Mr. Chi and I am going to be your Creative Arts teacher for the year."

**Yes I know… I'm making this day drag. And yes, I ALSO know that Sesshomaru wasn't in this chapter. He'll be in the next one, have no fear. And yes, I AGAIN know that I took a while to update. It turns out, I had my Math A Regents exams yesterday, and that took a lot outta me. I also have my biology one coming up, so is if I take a while to update the following chapter, well, that's the reason. But don't worry. No matter how long I take to update, just know that I'm working my little butt off to get these chapters up. Okay's, on with the reviews. Oyo, I got's more!**

**storyfreak- You really think so? Aw shucks, thanks!**

**onlyanime- Thanks a bunch. I am truly flattered. Someone actually LOVES my story!**

**restria- Thank you. I will update as fast as I possibly can.**

**pixie-love- Lol, I'll be sure to do that, and thanks. I've already read four chapters of your story. So far so great. How could Inuyasha do that to Kagome! Hehe, I'll submit a review once I've reached the last chapter.**

**Shake Dog Shake- Thank you.**

**Nicki003- Well, here it is!**

**Inu-midoriku- Hm, really? I thought I've made Sesshomaru a bit more social than he actually is? Haha, thanks anyway!**

**Suzuki The Dog Demon- You are very welcome. And actually, I have something planned that is very similar to what you have thought out, but maybe I'm saying too much? Hehe.**


	4. And Just Who are You?

-1**"…" Talking**

_**Italics **_**Thoughts**

**Summary**-

_Kagura Kawata is a tormented young wind using demon with much on her mind she wishes she'd forget. She soon begins her senior year of high school along side her close friend, Kikyo. Always holding a heavy heart, she is known to hardly speak to anyone in a kind manner and could care less of what other people think. Believing that she is completely invisible to any popular eye, she expects the school year to go by smoothly. Unfortunately, her new next door neighbors happen to be real jerks. Having to deal with the two silver headed brothers is just the beginning of the young sorceress's problems! However, little did she know that the Takahashi duo and a few other unexpected strangers would change her thoughts of life forever. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. -**

**A Miracle in You**

**Chapter 4- And Just Who are You?**

First period had been a total waste of time. If he had known any better, Sesshomaru would have gladly remained home instead of wasting 45 minutes of his life in class doing nothing but avoiding mindless girls, and watching his teacher's poor attempts to actually get any sort attention settled on him. The school was bad, as he predicted, and a place that was not suitable for his standards. Was he honestly supposed to graduate from here? Many humans filled the seats of the art class, to his disdain, and only two other demons like himself took up a small portion. From his seat in the far corner, Sesshomaru examined one of them, finding the male wolf demon highly offensive and a damn well waste of space. If it were not for the aura, Sesshomaru would have easily mistaken him as another human just set to display his stupidity.

He then remembered the other demon, but has yet to figure out her capabilities. All he knew of the girl was that she possessed ruby eyes and nice, silky legs. But her lack of class and rowdiness caused an inward frown to take shape. She very well appeared violent and reckless, without a care of what trouble she could possibly get herself into. Yet another person Sesshomaru chose to distance himself from.

Softly narrowing his eyes from his distracting thoughts, he gracefully walked about the halls, easily maneuvering his way between crowds and intently ignoring any stares that met with him. It was now time for the second period of the day, which for him had been gym. He must admit, it had proved to be a tad bit difficult finding the gymnasium. This school appeared as a giant maze once inside and he had no choice but to fumble around as if he were a lost puppy because simply asking for help would not do. He needed assistance from no one. That is how it was, and will always be.

Sesshomaru then entered through the gym doors and detoured silently, but with long strides toward the back where the polished wooden bleachers stood. He immediately found a seat that suited him just fine, which had been the last top row to the far corner, always his favorite choice. He had intentions of taking his seat, but not before sleekly ordering a random obsessive girl to remove herself from his sight. She had pouted sullenly, as if her whole world was now distorted, and slid away. Other students were seen carrying on small conversation with friends within the vast room, while what seemed like four of the instructors all stood in a group, eyeing the small crowd. Instantly bored, Sesshomaru soon found himself leaning against his seat, and slowly closed his eyes, purposely having all other senses dulled. He felt a headache coming along oh so slowly, no doubt it being created from his earlier art class.

But in a matter of 10 seconds…

CRASH

"AHH!"

Heads quickly switched in but one direction; toward the gymnasium doors. A girl was seen pinned to the wall right of the doors, her shirt tightly gripped by another female whose eyes glared the color of red.

"Do you mind repeating that, dear?" The attacking female questioned as she raised her free, right arm tensely. The one pinned to the wall displayed a small smirk, appearing without fear by her imposer's concealed threat.

"Don't tell me those cute pointy ears of yours are going deaf? I only said you and your mother deserve--"

A loud curse of frustration was then heard from the middle of the gym, cutting off the previous girl's statement. Heads now switched over to the lone gym instructor who steadily marched his way over to the two girls. "Oh for the love of Pete… Kawata, remove your arm from that young lady, NOW."

A smile of triumph appeared on the other girl's face, feeling as if she were safe from any harm. "Wind-freak, you heard him, didn't you? Get you're filthy claws off of me."

Kagura parted her lips, and suddenly looked at the man who stood a few feet away from her. "No problem." And almost instantly, her right fist connected with much force toward her enemy's left cheek with an added push of rushing wind, sending the wailing girl soaring to the left of the large room. The flying girl put a sudden stop to her screaming and stuck an arm out, doing a sleek back flip to rescue herself from crashing into the ground.

Eyes widened, she barked, "So… it seems you haven't grown out of your violent demon behavior!" Her bruised lips created a grave frown as she glared at Kagura.

The gym teacher threw a hand to his face, irritated. He shook his head in disappointment. Obviously, things weren't looking up for him. His second year at Shikon High, was it meant to be a disaster again?

"That depends, Yura. You being the biggest slut known to all, has that changed?"

Silence dawned upon the gym and the large group of students stared on with fear. Afterward, loud whispers were heard buzzing back and forth. All the while, Sesshomaru stared with a quirked eyebrow. _It's that woman again_. His previous assumptions had been correct. She was a reckless one, already causing problems within only 5 minutes of the class period. This had angered Sesshomaru. It has come to his attention that he had to spend but _another_ period with nothing but pure noise. Times like this, he cursed his sensitive senses for being so god damn sensitive.

As if suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Kikyo decided it was best if she were to take a few steps away from Kagura. She immediately closed the book she was reading, and sent her hands to her hair. _That damned wind of Kagura's…_ Her hair had been slightly distorted due to the speedy gusts of wind and Kikyo couldn't stand any part of herself being out of shape in any form.

"Kawata…."

Kagura sent her arm to her side and glanced at her gym instructor. "What?"

"What the hell do you mean 'what'? I refuse, do you hear me? REFUSE to go through another year of this! Get out of my gym! You just broke two bloody rules in two bloody minutes! Do you know what you brought' upon yourself?! EH?"

Kagura shrugged limply. It honestly wasn't in her interest of any trouble she has gotten herself into. As long as her message was clearly sent to Yura, she had nothing to fret over. "Well, I should go find out now, shouldn't I? Since my work here is done…" she trailed off and sent a look toward the hair demon, and then dusted off her skirt. "…I'll fulfill your request, Mr. Kedo." Before turning on her heels, a meager frown had taken place of her cocky grin after she rose her eyes to the wooden bleachers. Someone in the small crowd was giving her dead chills, making an itch of wonder claw at her conscious. '_I see, another demon here at Shikon._' Her eyes spotted the silver haired youkai blankly stare back at her, as if the glare he was receiving was of little intimidation. Kagura's frown remained in place, as she now decided to leave.

Mr. Kedo blinked confusedly at Kagura's retreating from, his face now a noticeable color of red. He fully expected Kagura to put up a fight, just like all the other times he had sent her out of the gym, but her was surprised to see the woman leave without so much as a "fuck you!".

He scratched at his brow and immediately turned toward his class. His eyes met with Kikyo and Yura's own as they simply stood there.

"Well ladies? Do I haf'ta kick you out as well?"

"No." came an answer of unison.

"Then be seated!"

**00000**

He wasn't hungry, and even if he were, like hell was he going to eat that vile they call food. So it was decided, Sesshomaru would sit under that shady tree spotted a few yards away, relax his head against its sturdy trunk, and do absolutely nothing. A fitting way to spend his lunch break, but as he made his way to the red leaved oak, he was surprised to hear giggling behind it. "…and did you see Chi's face? Talk about priceless!"

"Dear, every facial expression is priceless to you."

Then more fits of laughter erupted, causing Sesshomaru's ears to twitch and a frown to take place. A couple of giggling girls took the only spot he had found suitable.

_No matter_. He thought with a flat expression. He figured his charm alone would succeed in getting him what he wanted. He would simply let his presence be known, and within mere moments, the two girls would scatter about, praise his looks, and find another location to continue their meaningless chatter. Such a tactic never failed him before.

He then took a step forward, and shoved his right hand into his pocket. "Excuse me…"

All laughter stopped after the two girls turned their attention to the deep velvet voice they heard beyond their shoulders. Shortly Sesshomaru was caught off guard as his eyes caught red orbs peering back at him. Weird emotions danced within them, emotions in which he found unreadable until they glowed with obvious curiosity as the girl craned her neck awkwardly to get a better look at his being.

His eye would have twitched with annoyance after he recognized who the girl was, but he caught himself before the damage could be done. "I want to sit here alone. Would that be a problem?"

Kikyo took a bite out of her sandwich and Kagura quirked an eyebrow. "Don't you see we're in conversation?"

Sesshomaru was _again_ caught off guard with this girl's simple response. This was certainly a new one. Why hasn't the wench disappeared by now? His eyes narrowed. _Even the human is ignoring me._ A lone bird sang a set of staccato chirps, as if it were hysterically laughing at Sesshomaru and his bewilderment.

"Hn," was all he then managed out. Rejection was an odd feeling, which is what made him feel odd at the moment. He felt odd for standing where he was. Why was he here again?

"Kikyo, are you going to finish that?"

"Yes..."

Sesshomaru took a long stare at a tall strand of grass, suddenly finding it interesting. "Ignorant. I see."

Kagura shrugged and still kept her eyes glued to Kikyo's tuna sandwich. "Only to stuck up jackasses who think they could simply get anything they want with good looks alone."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into cold slits. _Just what did she-_

"Oh? And here I thought such behavior surfaced because of but one reason."

Kagura was bored, so she decided to fall victim to the tall stranger's query. "And that reason would be..?"

"Simple. You are a hopeless piece of nothing who believes going about as a tacky mess will _solve_ any of your pitiful problems."

Kagura's head snapped to his direction suddenly as she felt Sesshomaru's stinging words crash into her ears. Her facial expression grew hard, turning to one of stone from a placid, unbothered look. She rose to her feet, trying her best to size up someone who appeared to be twice her height. "You... you know nothing about me, or anything about my problems!" she nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kikyo was a bit bewildered. _Strange… why is she letting this jerk get to her?_

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru appeared unfazed, replacing both hands into his pants' pockets and focusing his gaze away from Kagura's blood leaking glower. "Oh and, you aren't in the slightest of ways tasteful to the eye. I've seen humans with better appeal." He wanted to smile in the cockiest of ways, as he smelt the anger pour out of Kagura's single form. He felt satisfied that he was able to show the girl just who would always be a step above her, that her rude little attitude stopped wherever he was concerned. But fixed up within his muses, he was barely able to catch the quick flicker of movement he caught at the corner of his eye. He quickly grabbed hold of Kagura's flying fist that had well aimed to about nearly rip open his guts.

This had only made Sesshomaru smirk. For some reason, he was suddenly enjoying himself. With his thumb, he tenderly stroked the surface of Kagura's hand and slowly bent his lips down until it stood a mere inch away from her left ear. "You're slow as well." Kagura breathed in sharply, wanting anything more than to be where she now stood. _This fucking bastard..!_

Sesshomaru then closed his eyes, withdrew his hands from hers, and turned his back to leave. "Farewell."

**00000**

Kagura paced back and forth in her room, the wooden floors beneath her feet squeaking in protest. It has been several of hours since she had arrived home from school, yet she felt restless, as if something was plaguing her mind. She scowled and sat gruffly on her bed. Her fingers tapped anxiously on her bare lap as she glanced around it. She had the sudden urge to tear every content that laid on it to shreds, even her harmless stuffed puppy her mother had bought for her when she was a child. The stuffed animal stared back at her with questioning eyes, making Kagura blink confusedly at it.

"What? Don't look at me like that!" She sighed in defeat after realizing she was scolding an inanimate object. "Ugh. Now I'm losin' it…" With hurried steps, she made her way over to the balcony edged window and sat on its rail. Her thoughts automatically went floating towards the day's earlier events. Unreadable amber eyes entered her vision causing Kagura to angrily clench her fingers around the cold metal she sat upon._ That jerk… I should have ripped his head off the moment he opened his mouth. _

_You're slow as well…_

_Shut up._

…_and not in the slightest of ways tasteful…-_

"I said shut the HELL UP!"

Kagura recoiled after hearing the echo of her voice reflect off the shadows of homes that stood within the slumbering neighborhood. A hand stiffly went to her forehead, but it aided little in subduing the headache she felt coming along. _What am I doing out here worrying about what some feminine looking creep has to say?! I'm going to bed and I will forget that the bastard even existed. _She threw one of her legs over the rail to rest on safe ground, but stopped in the midst of her actions as she heard a curious rustle below her.

"Oh come on you absurd box! Move!" A dull thud was then heard afterward, followed by a shriek of protest. Kagura curiously peered over her shoulder to see a dark haired woman who seemed to have a struggle putting out a box filled with useless junk into the trash. It was a face Kagura knew nothing of, yet it looked like she resided just next door to her.

Intrigued, she reversed her actions and sleekly hopped over her balcony, landing mere inches in front of the startled woman.

"S-Stand back! I'll bring my husband out here to make quick work of you!"

Kagura stuck a clawed pinky in her ear, hoping to remove the ringing noise it endured. "Chill out lady, I'm only here to help." Her eyes slid over toward the troublesome box that stood a few feet before her. She walked over toward it, and within seconds, hefted the box with ease onto her right shoulder. "Now, where to put this junk?" The woman pointed wordlessly toward the curb of the sidewalk while holding an expression of pure shock. Kagura did as she was told without effort and confronted the woman once more.

"So… you're like a visitor here, or something?"

The woman regained her composure and sent her hand through her long ebony locks. "My name is Akita Takahashi young lady and I am no visitor. This happens to be my new home."

_Now where did I hear that name before? _Kagura squinted her eyes in concentration but shortly afterward shrugged the matter aside. "Well whatever… welcome to the neighborhood, yada yada, but if you don't mind, I got to head back. Just try not to make such a ruckus next time."

"Excuse me?"

"Us _demons_ has got to get some sleep too, you know."

Akita paused, then smiled knowingly. "Ha, understood. Pleasant dreams."

Kagura grunted and said nothing more. What had surprised Akita although is when she witnessed a small table of wind form at Kagura's feet before she took off and made a neat leap toward her window's edge. The window door slammed behind her almost as soon as her bedroom lights came off.

"You mean to tell me that I live _next_ to that demon girl?" Akita blinked once, then twice.

_Hmmm, demons… They seem to love me. _She shook her head miserably and with desperate steps, retired to her home.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Ehehehe… hello again guys. Sorry for the long delay. The uhh.. whole 12 month delay, but it seems that I have made a mistake. It would have been wise of me to wait until I have finished this fic completely before posting any chapters up because writer's block and laziness are a duo of pure evilness. Again, sorry, sorry, sorry! I don't hold much experience in the field of writing, so you must forgive me! Or am I just making up lame excuses on my behalf? O.o**

**I'll respond to old and new (if there's any) reviews in the next chapter. Just to catch up with myself and readers. :D**


End file.
